A Change of Heart
by chipmunkgirl101
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl that hates to "classify" or be "classified" and Sasori is the new kid in town.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY Everybody! This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it, I have seen some of the other ones on here and I hope I can live up to expectations! I wanted to give a special thanks to Fanggirlx, this writer gave me the confidance to even begin on this story! Now, without further delay ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

CHAPTER 1:

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Sakura's damn alarm blared into the silent night. It was 3:00 on the nose, the time she was determined to wake up at to complete her history assignment that she had left forgotten on the chestnut nightstand that sat at the end of her twin sized bed. Sakura was a Freshman at Konoha High. She was considered to be a "overly happy prep," to those who do not know her. Sure, she was a cheerful person by nature is that so wrong? But, that wasn't going to cause her to fail her classes, her parents would _never_ let her live it down. Her parents, though they were rarely home, were very prominant in her life they called her everyday at 5:00 p.m to ask how school went, ask if she has a boyfriend yet and tell her they will be back from fill in the blank  soon in this case they were in Ireland. My parents were head of a major fashon company and traveled a lot, but she didn't mind, atleast her parents weren't divorced or dunk. She scribbled her essay onto the page then, when she had finished she looked up at the analog clock that resided on the wall beside her, 5:00 a.m.

_ Shit I can't believe it took me that long._ She sighed and got ready in her usual form fitting red shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. It was hard to find things that would match her naturally _pink hair!_ But she couldn't worry about that right now all she could worry about was getting getting to school on time and enduring the idiotic people that believed her to be a **DAMN PREP!** She hated lables, it just deteriorates people. Her mother always said "you are what people say you are." So, as she grabbed her usual breakfast of toast and hot cocoa. She glanced at the clock, it read 7:15, she desided to head to school now. It was as good a time as any.

As she walked the half-hour trekk to the school she listened to her favorite song, Get Thru This by The Art of Dying. It started to rain as she approached the school. Her hair was going to be a wreck, hopefully Ino decided to bring a brush to school that she could borrow. What was she thinking Ino ALWAYS had a brush ready and waiting in her locker if she forgot to bring one to school. Ino was the head of the cheer squad and always 'had to look gorgeous for the cameras' or so she said.

I rushed to a nearby auning (**i don't know how to spell it, sorry**) and took refuge form the rain. she plopped herself on the bench and waited for everyone to show up, she was 20 minutes early! Nobody would be here for hours, Ino always had to be 'fashonably late,' Hinata has track in the morning and, Ten-Ten has Karate class in the mornings. she sighed _this is gonna be a long morning_ she thought to herself.

Just then she heard a car door slam shut and momentarily thought it may be one of her friends, she had more than just Ino,Hinata, and Ten-Ten, they just weren't as close or as good of friends to her. but she was disappointed to see only a boy with blood-red hair, black skinny jeans, and a black Matalica tee shirt. He must have been new because he took out a white schedule paper and he shifted slightly from one foot to the other as if he were debating on something. He was rather hot. Since she is nice by nature she walked over to him, he was standing in the rain as if unsure of what to do.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, whats your name?" She asked with a comforing smile.

"Hey, I'm Sasori Akatsuki, I'm new." he muttered quietly.

"I noticed that, do you need some help finding your classes?" She asked trying to be helpful.

"What do you think I'm stupid and need help or something?" He spat angrily

"Not at all, I was simply trying to assist you on your first day, this school is pretty big and if you don't know where your going you can get lost easily," she replied calmly.

He looked lost by what she had just said and to be honest he looked pretty cute and innocent when he cocked his head slightly to his left raising an eyebrow and asked in his deep baritone voice barely more than a whisper, "Why?" His voice startled her, when she reacovered from her shock she asked, "how do you get lost or why am I helping you?" She asked and waited patiently for him to reply.

"Why are you helping me, you look like one of those mean bitches that judge people before hand and hates people, well people like me?" He clarified carefully as if not being perfetly precise meant pain.

"Thats easy, first its in my nature to be nice and not to judge people till you know them fully and i hate steriotypes and classifications like that," she explained with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry if i offened you, it wasn't my intent," he apologised quietly and looked away from her bright emerald green eyes. She tried to suppress a giggle but it came out anyway and she put her index finger and thumb on his chin and gentally raised his face to meet her own and she looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes and got lost in his eyes. The held so much pain in them. She smiled at him and said lightly, "don't apologies you did nothing wrong, hey the bells gonna ring soon so can I see your schedule?" she asked

"Um...yeah...here." he said aquardly and she took the schedule and saw that his schedule matched hers perfectly. She giggled at the fact and looked up to see his confused expresson, "your schedule matched mine exactly," she explained.

"I guess that means I'll be seeing you alot then." He stated offhandedly. Seceretly hoping she would accept him once school started or if she was going to turn her back on him as soon as her friends showed up.

"Well duh," she giggled a little at him.

The two hadn't noticed that everyone had arrived at school and three certain girls were sping on there pink haired friend from a nearby bush, giggling and enjoying the sight of the two.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! This was my first FanFic EVER! Please reveiw so I can get the next one up! I would love to hear the comments/critiques you guys can give!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the Second chapter of A Change of Heart! The words in bold are Sakura's Inner speaking to her, the italicized words are Sakura replied in her head. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Unknown to the three bickering girls cleverly hidden behind a bush, the bell had rung some time ago and the two they had previously been spying on were no where in sight.

Ino was the first to realize it and she hurriedly turned to the other two girls: Hinata and Ten-Ten and asked with a devious smile, "I think our little Sakura has herself a boy-toy, don't ya think?"

Soon after Ten-Ten caught on and replied smoothly, "yes, but I think our little Sakura needs a little help, I mean did you guys _**see**_ him?" She then scuffed at how idiotic there friend was, liking a Goth boy for goodness sakes. It was ridicules that she was even talking to him. She's the _**most**_ popular girl at the school for goodness sakes and has every guy after her! Even Sasuke Uchiha had eyes for her.

"Well maybe Sakura has found someone," replied Hinata in a quiet, shy voice barely audible to the other two girls.

"FOUND SOMEONE! THAT ISN'T A SOMEONE! IT BARELY CLASSIFIES AS A THING!" shrieked the furious Ten-Ten. "It's just not normal," agreed Ino as she shook her head at the awful thought of her best-friend dating some Goth loser. "Well one of us has to explain to him that she is way out of his league." Ino said with a devious smirk. "And I know just who should be the one to do it."

"So, where is Mr. Kakashi sensei's class anyway?" asked the red-haired wonder.

"Just down this hall, we have most of the same classes, so it shouldn't be too hard for me to show you around the school till you're situated," replied the smiling Sakura

"**HES SUPER SEXY!"** screamed Sakura's inner voice; sadly yes she had an inner voice, inside her head. Yeah, she's not crazy, not one bit. Sakura chuckled slightly at the thought of being taken to an asylum or something over that small of a detail.

"Hello-o, earth to pinky, anybody home?" asked Sasori as the girl beside him stopped talking and randomly started laughing to herself. Sasori, being the control freak he is, couldn't stand not knowing what was so funny to this girl. But, being him he couldn't just let her know that she was getting to him. She was _waaay _out of his league anyway.

"Here we are," Sakura said in a sing-song voice as they stopped outside of a wooden door that looked just like the rest down the hall. Suddenly Sasori felt something warm and soft clutching his hand, he looked down at the connection and saw that a smaller hand was gently pulling him into the room. His cheeks caught fire as he tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything.

"You can sit by me O.K?" asked the smiling girl, with her hand still locked onto his.

'This is going to be interesting," Sasori thought to himself as they made there way toward the back of the room. When he saw the death glares that some of the students were shooting at him. He simply glared back with much more intensity and watched with undetectable amusement that he was winning.

As they made there way to the seats Sakura had chosen he noticed that there were other people sitting around them. All of these people were laughing and talking loudly and indistinctly, one specific blond being loudest of all as he was half screeching his sentences to the rest of the group. Sasori thought, from what he could understand that he was talking about his favorite ramen shop, or something.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing with the Goth kid? Is he bugging you? Do you want us to kick his ass for you or something?" rambled the blond in a long stream of words.

"Naruto! Knock it off! He's a _**friend**_! And cut it out with the damn honorifics O.K? I've told you that before!" yelled the fuming pinkette as she mercilessly pounded on the blonds head.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I'LL APOLOGISE! OWWWWWWWWW!" wailed the screaming blond male. As soon as he said this she released him he walked awkwardly up to Sasori. Sasori, not used to talking to people, could only stare with wide eyes as the kid, Naruto approached him.

"Hey, um, I-I'm sorry for…ya' know, um, yelling a-and stuff. D-Didn't mean any offense." Naruto said clearly embarrassed as he muttered out his apology barely above a whisper. He then shakily held out his hand for Sasori to shake. The redhead hesitated slightly, unsure of what exactly to do, and then he gripped the outstretched hand and shook it once with the barest trace of a smile.

"Alright, I think we can go on to the introductions now," announced Sakura "Here we have Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and ME!" She concluded the sentence by squeaking out the last name and pointing at herself in a very pleased manner.

"A few people are still missing though; they are Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Deidara, and Tobi. You can meet them later." Sakura then began to giggle quiet girlishly as the door swung open to show three of the five people she had just mentioned. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata ran into the room and straight up to Sakura.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" shrieked Ino as she began vigorously shaking Sakura by the shoulders. "What are you doing with that _**thing?**_" she questioned with anger in her eyes.

"Ino, let go of Sakura," spoke the deathly calm voice of Kakashi sensei as he walked into the room to see the poor pinkette in a death grip.

"Yes, sensei! Sorry, sensei!" Ino hurridly reliesed the poor girl from her clutches and took a step back. As soon as Sakura caught her breath she said with a bright smile

"This is Sasori, he's new." Then she added as an after thought, "Sasori, this is Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. There my best friends!"

The girls in question waved awkwardly at the redhead. They noticed that he was rather well built and looked as though he could kick anyone of there asses at the drop of a hat.

This was shaping up to be one interesting day, thanks to Sakura and her little 'friend'.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter I had A LOT of fun writing it. I'll be starting up the next chapter IMMEDIATELY! Well review/ comment please. I love to hear you take on the story. XD**

**-Chipmunkgirl101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter up! I was hoping to have it up a while ago. Thanks ****FanggirlX we see some HinaKiba in this chapter! I hope you like the update! Leave a review of what you thought! I'll really try to have the next one out by next week if I can get 5 reviews! There a **_**challenge**_** for you! :P **

**Tobi-Chipmunk-chan does not own Naruto. **

**Note Of Minor Importance- Bold letters are Sakura's inner talking **_slanted is Sakura thinking._

**Enjoy**

~Chipmunkgirl101

**Chapter 3:**

As they waited for Kakashi sensei to start teaching, the small group was talking among themselves. Sakura seemed to be the center of attention. She was extremely….bouncy?

She was constantly giggling and speaking to her friends… and him.

He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him. He didn't even _know_ her! But, she was sitting at the large, circular blacktop table in the back of the room directly next to him. He didn't understand why this girl was talking to him, let alone trying to make him fit in with her friends! It just wasn't something that was…done for him.

Maybe she was just using him for some sick joke she and her friends were in on. Letting him think that they are his friends, then kicking him to the curb when they were done with him. He wasn't about to let that happen. Maybe he should distance himself now? To save the pain that would come if he were to stay. But how would he do that? Should he wait till after class or get it over with now? He didn't know, all he knew was that he didn't fit in with the 'popular' crowd and he wasn't about to be humiliated. Not again.

Sakura was trying her best to get Sasori in on the conversations but he just seemed uninterested. It was beginning to annoy her.

_I should just ditch him. He won't talk to us anyway._

**Hell No! He's HOT! Give it another try, maybe he's shy or something.**

_Fine, I'll try. Wait I got an idea!_

"Hey, um, Sasori?" Sakura asked suppressing a wide grin that threatened to break through.  
"What?" Sasori asked her confused. He wasn't sure what she was about to say, but it couldn't be good.

"Sasori, don't you think," Sakura looked around for some sort of inspiration, "that Kiba and Hinata would make a cute couple?" She asked

_Perfect! This'll at least get a reaction out of him!_

"W-w-what? S-Sakura, y-you know Kiba and I are just f-friends!" Hinata stuttered out embarrassedly.

Everyone knew that the two liked each other, except for them.

To everyone's surprise, Sasori answered;

"Wait, there not dating already? They act like it from what I've seen in the past…5 minutes."

Everyone's jaw dropped comically to the floor in surprise. This was the first time anyone in the group, except for Sakura, heard him speak!

Sakura looked around her at her friends' stunned expressions and laughed.

"What? Did you think he was mute?" She giggled out. "Sasori, that was good."

"I was being serious." He replied completely deadpan.

"WH-what are you talking about Sasori? Kiba and I a-are just f-friends." Hinata stuttered out. Her face was a color that would put Sasori's hair to shame.

"Hn." Was the only reply Sasori gave.

Sakura, still giggling and trying desperately to catch her breath said through her gasped breaths, "He…he's right…you….two…would make a cute couple."

Kiba, who had been silent for the whole scene walked up behind Hinata and placed his chin on her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Yup, Sasori's got it right. Hinata and I _are_ dating now." He said with a cocky grin.

Sakura looked to Hinata for confirmation, and Hinata, blushing a deep shade of red was nodding slowly.

I know it was a pretty short chapter, the next one will be longer though! Believe it! Please review and let me know how I did!

**Sasori**- Why don't I talk?

**Sakura**- Cause your shy?

**Sasori**- I am NOT shy!

**Ino**- Denial!

[**Sakura** and **Ino** giggling]

**Chipmunk**- Well like I said at the beginning, if I can get 5 reviews I'll have the next chapter up in a week. If not, you have to wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I know I said I wouldn't publish till I got 5 reviews. I couldn't resist! How did you all like my little surprise? I was gonna make the chapter longer, but I decided to leave you all in a state of shock! Tehehe I'm evil! I hope you all like this chapter! Tobi, Disclaimer please.**

**Tobi-Ok Chipmunk-chan! Chipmunk-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura was the first to recover from the shock. She immediately jumped over to Hinata and began shaking her violently while bombarding her with questions.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? When where you going to tell us? Have you kissed yet? Is he a good kisser?" Sakura rambled out so quickly it was hard to tell what she was saying at all.

Hinata, trying not to pass out in Sakura's iron grip, was red as a tomato and giggling like a fool.

"Wait, Hinata…and Kiba…are…dating?!" Ino asked still dazed by her new discovery. She looked over at the scene Sakura was creating and decided to break it up. She gave a sharp tug to Sakura's naturally pink hair and when the pinkette turned to face her, Ino screamed,

"KNOCK IT OFF FOREHEAD YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!"

Sakura quickly released the dizzy Hinata and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her and the blue haired Hyuga.

"Hehe, sorry, nothing to see here people." She laughed nervously as she sent a glare at Hinata that clearly said, 'We'll discuss this later.'

All during class Ino noticed that Hinata and Kiba where passing notes back and forth and there gaze kept meeting.

She then looked over at Sakura, who was talking with Sasori about what he thinks of this school.

"One down, one to go," thought Ino smugly.

**Meanwhile:**

"So, Sasori, what do you think of this school so far?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Eh, it's ok. Just like any other school I guess." Sasori answered her off handedly.

"Why do you do that?" Sakura asked cautiously. She assumed that this would be a touchy subject, but she couldn't resist. She was as curious as a cat. (A/N **Just like ME!**)

"Do what, little girl?" Sasori asked in nonchalantly with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Just, shrug people off. Its…weird. It's like you don't care what anybody is saying to you." Sakura said with a sad smile, her eyes pleading with him not to get mad about her question.

Sasori simply smirked at her and answered casually, "That's because I don't care. People and emotions just stand in your way. It's best to distance yourself from both so you don't get hurt. The less people in your life the less pain they can bring you." He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke the last statement.

Her eyes widened as she absorbed what he had just said to her and she looked at him sadly.

"People….don't _always_ hurt each other. And mostly, it's an accident." She said encouragingly. Hoping that she could help him see a new perspective on it.

Sasori opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but was interrupted by a bouncy boy who was wearing an orange face mask and a black leather jacket with red cloud stickers on it. His short brown hair was sticking out on top as he continued to bounce up and down talking very fast.

"Sakura-chan! Tobi missed you Sakura-chan! Tobi has been a good boy, just like Tobi promised Sakura-chan! Honest!" The boy, Tobi (**A/N **you _all_ knew this day would come) said happily as a tall blonde with his hair in a high pony-tail came up and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot, leave Sakura alone! And calm down, un!" He said obviously annoyed. "Oh, hey Sakura, un. Who's your friend, un?" He asked sending a glare to Sasori.

Sasori simply glared in return as Sakura introduced him to Deidara, the blonde and Tobi, the nutball.

Sasori simply stared at the two men with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what he thought of Deidara.

Ino interrupted there 'friendly' meet-and-greet by announcing that she was having a party at her house tonight and everyone was invited! She sharply turned to *Bob and curtly stated, "Not _**you**_, Bob."

The now heartbroken Bob walked away from behind the plant where he was no-so-secretly spying on Ino.

"And, Sakura, you can even bring your new boy-toy." Ino added as the bell rang and she flitted out of the class room and disappeared into the mass of kids in the hallway.

Sakura's eyes were wide as Ino's words sunk in. "When I get my hands on that pig, she's gonna regret it." Sakura muttered angrily as she packed her bag for her and Sasori's next class.

Sasori, who outwardly seemed blank, was internally smirking at the offer, and at Sakura's reaction. She was definitely _not_ some ordinary popular girl. She was something else entirely. 'And maybe she could see something in an outcast like him?' He wondered as they walked to gym fairly silently.

Sakura showed him where the men's locker room was so that he could change into his uniform of a red cotton tee and black baggy mesh shorts that came to his knees. He looked over and saw Kiba already changed into his identical uniform and decided to walk over and talk to the cocky brunet.

Kiba saw him coming and was a bit surprised at his gall to even _**approach**_ someone as popular as him. It was unheard of! He was amazed that Sakura was even talking to this _goth_. Everyone knew she could get anyone in the school and she would _never_ sink down to **that** level. Would she?

Sasori walked over and nodded in the manly way of saying 'hey'. Kiba however looked at him, sized him up, and smirked.

"What do you want, _Goth._" Kiba asked with a sneer, saying the last word as if it where some vile creature that had just died in the middle of the road.

"Nothin' just came to say 'hi'." Sasori replied calmly, as if he hadn't heard the sneer in Kiba's voice.

Oh, but he _had_ heard it. And it took all of his self-control, and sheer determination to stop him from punching that cocky bastard square in the jaw.

"Listen, mutt. Sakura may think you're cool and all. But you stay away from us. We all know you don't fit in with us, so save us the headache of getting rid of you later. Stay the fuck away from Sakura. Is that plain enough English for you, _Goth?_" Kiba said through gritted teeth, spitting out the last word.

"I think I'd like to see you try. But for now, we had better get into the gym." Sasori replied evenly.

As Sasori was walking away, he turned back and said in a deathly calm voice, see you at Ino's. And he walked into the gym.

**YAY! I got the 4th chapter up! Well I would love to hear what you all thought of it. **

**Sakura- It sucked.**

**Chipmunk-chan- Not _you._**

**Sasori- Fine, it sucked.**

**Chipmunk-chan- Not you either! I was talking to my wonderful readers! **

**Sakura- You _have_ readers? **

**Sasori- Where? I don't see any reviews.**

**Chipmunk-chan- Gah! Not yet. But my lovely readers will send me a review! Please? XD **

**Anyway, please review in the little box at the bottom. I love to hear what you all think of my writing and my stories. Thanks!**

***Bob is Ino's number one fan and stalker, he may show up from time to time in all of my stories. Hes kinda my "Where's Waldo" if you will.**

**~~~Chipmunk-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! Sorry about not updating sooner. If I say that I was doing important editing work would you all fall for it? Lol, I hope you all like this chapter! As always, please review and if you wish to make a request for the story (i.e. couple, character, ect.) just PM me. The song is called _I'm Alive by_ _Disturbed._ Well, that's all I wanted to say. Take it away Tobi! **

**Tobi- Chipmunk-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters! But she owns COOKIES!**

**Chipmunkgirl101- Yes, lots and lots of cookies! XD**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5:**

I walked into the gym and the first thing my eye lands on was the blob of pink hair that was bouncing around and laughing with her friends. Remembering Kiba's words I smirked and decided that Kiba doesn't own me. So I walked over to her and she looked up at me from her seat on the bleachers and smiled.

"Hey there, Sasori. Did ya' miss me?" Sakura asked with a coy smile. Secretly she was hoping he would say yes. She didn't know what made him any different from the other boys that where at there school. But something about him was just…different.

"Hn," was his only answer, but she noticed a small smile that was threatening to break through his hard mask. She saw his lips twitch just slightly and that made her smile even more!

"So, Red, you gonna be at my party?" Ino asked with a coy smile.

Sakura glared at Ino. "What are you implying pig? Gonna get him drunk so you can take advantage of him like you did with Sai?" She asked with venom dripping off of every word.

Ino simply smirked and looked Sakura in the eye and said evenly, "then you had better be there too take care of your new pet." She looked at Sasori who had been standing there passively, "See you there, _Goth_." She spat out his name and then she sauntered away.

Sasori looked at Sakura and could already see the sorry forming on her lips.

"Before you say anything, it's fine. I don't mind. It could have been worse." He chucked at this as he watched her face fall. "Still, you're new and she shouldn't be treating you like that." Sakura argued.

Sasori just chuckled at her and gave her a small smile. Sakura's heart fluttered. She didn't know why, she had only met the guy _today_!

"**I think you're in love."** Sakura's inner chimed in.

"_I just met him today! I'm not in love." _Sakura scolded herself mentally.

"Um, Sakura? Anybody home?" Sasori asked while waving a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"What? Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Guess I just spaced." Sakura said embarrassedly.

"Alright then, Space Cadet. I'll ask again. Are you going to Ino's party?" Sasori asked cockily. On the inside he was freaking out but he wasn't going to show that too Sakura.

"Well, duh, she is my friend after all." She giggle then asked, "Are you gonna go, Sasori?" She asked after a moment.

"_Please say' yes'! Please say' yes'!" _

"**Damnit, man, say, 'yes' already!"**

"…Sure. But only because you look like you're going to explode if I say "no"." He said chuckling as Guy-sensei began class.

"Guy-sensei is EVIL!" shrieked Ino as she and Sakura ran there 8th mile around the track.

"Lighten up, Ino-pig! It's your fault after all. If you wouldn't have suggested running 10 miles, we would only have to run 5!" Sakura said flatly.

"Hey, so is that Goth kid coming to my party?" Ino asked offhandedly.

"Don't call him that! His name is Sasori! Not 'Goth kid'!" Sakura said defensively.

"Ooh, somebody has a crush on the new kid. And here I thought you would die alone." Ino taunted.

"No way! I JUST met him!" I shrieked and ran ahead of Ino.

I didn't want to talk to her at the moment so I took out my Ipod and became engrossed in the song.

_Never Again_

_Will I be dishonored _

_And never again _

_Will I be reminded _

_Of living within_

_The world of the Jaded_

"_I wonder what Sasori thinks of me?"_**I wondered to myself.**

"**He probably thinks you're a hot freak." Cackled my inner.**

_They kill inspiration, it's my obligation_

_To Never Again_

_Allow this to Happen_

_Where do I begin?_

_The choices are ENDLESS!_

_Denying sin…_

_My art, my redemption,_

_I carry the torch of my fathers before me_

_The thing I treasure most in life_

_Cannot be taken away!_

_There will never be a reason why,_

_I will surrender to your advice!_

"_I'm not gonna be mean like Ino is. I have to be my own person. I have to stop living in her shadow. I've seen what she has done to other guys like Sasori. She starts by being sooo nice to them, then she tells there secrets, she publicly humiliates them, and to top it off, she ENJOYS there pain!" _**I was finally realizing this.**

"**And the worst part is that we did nothing to stop her." Inner agreed with me… for once.**

_To change myself_

_I'd rather die!_

_Though they will not understand!_

_I will make the greatest sacrifice_

_You can't predict where the out come lies_

"_I can't let her do that to Sasori, he's our FRIEND! I don't want him to be hurt." _ I decided.

"_**Atta girl!" Go for it!" My Inner cheered.**_

_You'll never take me Ali~~Ive!_

All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm roughly. And whipped me around to face them. My ear buds falling out in the process.

"What the hell are you doing!" The raven haired, onyx-eyed boy screamed at me.

"Running, isn't it obvious, _Sasuke_? I asked with a sneer. I really didn't want to be talking to anyone at the moment, _especially_ him.

"No, retard. I mean with that Goth piece of shit. Are you his girlfriend or something?" Sasuke asked his eyes were blazing.

"He is NOT a piece of shit! His name is _Sasori-kun_. And he's really nice. Nicer than you are anyway." I spat at him.

His eyes were starting to develop a red hue around his onyx orbs. "Sasori, what?" He asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Huh? Oh, Sasori-_kun_ of coarse." I replied with a wide smile.

All of a sudden I saw his eyes flare and the next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in my left cheek and I was now laying on the wet grass of the field.

_He hit me!_

All I could do was look up at him like a deer in the head-lights. I reached up and cupped my aching face as I studied his face.

There was a look of shock on his face for a moment, and then it was gone. And his face returned to being cold and uncaring.

"You refuse to date me, but you're willing to date some nobody? You truly are an idiot." He said. The all of a sudden there was a flash of red and Sasuke was on the ground opposite me. Looking up completely stunned.

It took me a moment to pry my eyes off the site of the infamous Uchiha on the ground with a black eye forming on his right side.

I looked up to see who had hit him, only to be completely shocked to see Sasori standing above me. His eyes held concern and he extended his hand to me to help me up. I looked at it a moment then grabbed it.

He pulled me up wrapped a protective arm around my waist as he turned back to address Sasuke.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?" Sasori asked in a deathly calm voice that made me shiver.

Sasori then started guiding me to Coach Guy-sensei, his arm never leaving my waist.

"Guy-sensei, Sakura-chan needs to go to the clinic immediately. I will escort her there." Sasori more stated than asked as he then proceeded to half drag me to the school clinic.

**On the Way to the Clinic**

"S-Sasori, you can let go of me you know." I said while blushing profoundly. I don't know why I was blushing so hard, but I know that I didn't mean my words. I didn't want him to let go, and I don't think he wanted to let go of me either.

"Nah, you're so clumsy you may just fall over again," he teased with a small smile adorning his beautiful face. He glanced over at me and then stopped in his tracks and the smile disappeared.

"What's wrong? What are we stopping?" I asked curiously.

He then let go of me and used his thumb and index finger to grasp my chin, his smile was replaced with a look of concern. He began critically looking at the darkening bruise left by Sasuke's strike. I reached up to cover my bruise from his sight but he grabbed my hand.

I looked up and my emerald eyes met his hazel ones. His eyes were filled with pain. All of a sudden he leaned into me and kissed my forehead.

"W-What was that for?" I asked while blushing a deep shade of red.

"You're crying," he calmly stated in a whisper. "I can take you home if you want." Sasori added.

Sakura was stunned! What should she say? Should she just go with him? How would he take her home? All of these questions were spinning around in Sakura's head till she looked up at the red head and simply answered….

"YES."

**I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry about the random music bit, I listen to A LOT of music while I write. Please leave a review in the box on your way out. :P Thanks!**

**Sasuke- Why the fuck did he KISS her?**

**Chipmunk-chan- Because you made her cry!**

**Sasuke- So?**

**Chipmunk-chan- So? That's all you have to say?! *Grabs baseball bat and begins violently beating Sasuke***

**Sakura- Go get him Chipmunk-chan!**

**Tobi- No, Chipmunk-chan! Baseball bats are NOT the answer! Kill him with cookies!**

**Chipmunk-chan- Hmmmm, this might just work. *Evil Laugh***

**Sasuke- No, No, Not THAT! Anything but the COOKIES!**

**Chipmunk-chan- Yes, Sasuke, the cookies! *Starts chasing Sasuke down with a pan full of chocolate chip cookie***

**Sakura and Sasori- *Sweat Drop* Ummmmm.**

**Tobi- Please leave Chipmunk-chan a review at the bottom so she can start working on the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. As I said, I was struck by the dreaded "writers block." Anyways, hopefully I am back now. And without further ado, chapter 6!**

**Tobi- WAIT!**

**Chipmunk-chan- What's wrong Tobi?**

**Tobi-Chipmunk-chan, what about there cookies?**

**Chipmunk-chan- *Gasp* you're right Tobi! My wonderful reviewers need COOKIES! From this day forth I will send my reviewers COOKIES! (If I can figure out how. XD) **

**Tobi- YAY! Chipmunk-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Sakura's POV**

Sasori was carefully walking me out into the parking lot. It was kind of funny really, since all that happened was I got slapped and yet he was treating me as if I had broken every bone in my body. I didn't understand why he was being so sweet to me, it didn't make any sense.

I was snapped out of my thought when we stopped in front of aBugatti Veyron 16.4 Rod **Car** Concept for **Black Red** Color black and red sports car. I didn't have to be a car person to know that this is a beautiful car.

"Um, is this yours?" I asked skeptically. Looking up into his hazel questioningly.

Sasori looked down at her and chuckled, "What did you think I drove some piece of shit car?"

"No, I didn't think you drove. Period," I answered hesitantly. How old was Sasori anyways? He looked to be about 16, that is old enough for a permit, but not a licenses.

"Um, Sasori, how old are you anyway?" I asked timidly. Looking into his hazel eyes. He smiled and asked, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask someone their age, brat?"

"No, my mother told me never to ask a _lady_ her age. Sasori, is there something I should know here?" I teased. But smiling hurt my injured face so I ended up cringing from the pain. He saw it immediately and his eyes showed so much pain, as if _he_ had been hit.

"We should probably get you home. Get some ice on your cheek." He whispered softly then opened the passenger side door for me.

Once I was in, I watched him walk around the front of the car to the driver's side and get in.

"_He is so graceful," _I mused

"**I wonder why he is being so gentle with you. All that happened was that you got slapped." **My inner wondered.

"_I know, I wonder why he is being so gentle."_ I agreed.

"Hey, Space-Cadet, are you in there?" Sasori asked while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I snapped out of my inner-discussion and looked over at him.

"We're here." He said calmly. I then noticed that the car had stopped moving and we were parked in an unfamiliar driveway.

"Um, Sasori? Where exactly are we?" I asked timidly. I had after all JUST met the guy today!

"We are at my house," he stated simply while chuckling. He got out of the car and opened the door for me to get out too. He held out his hand, palm up, for me to grab and use to pull myself out of the beautiful car. I stared at his hand a moment before carefully grasping his long, slim fingers. His hands were very calloused. Like an artists hands.

He guided me into the brown two floor house. The door was brown with a glass panel in the center. As he reached into his pocket his eyes glanced at mine, as if judging what I was thinking of his home.

Once the door was open he held it for me to walk in.

"And who says chivalry is dead?" I teased. Sasori looked at me as if he were about to retort, he then stopped and gazed at my lovely developing bruise due to Sasuke's hit. Again I saw that same look. A brief moment of sadness crossed his face, and then it was gone.

He turned away from me and told me to follow him. We walked into a well lit kitchen made of the same light brown wood as the door. Come to think of it, that was the same wood that encased the entire house!

I didn't notice that Sasori was standing in front of me till he roughly shoved an ice pack into my hands. I looked down at it dumfound. I looked back at him, about to thank him when he cut me off.

"Look, don't thank me. It's just an ice pack."

"I wasn't going to thank you for the ice pack!" I said abruptly. His eye brows shot straight to his blood red hair line and I quickly added, "I was going to thank you for hitting Sasuke. You defended me. Nobody really does that."

I cautiously looked up at Sasori and saw him looking at me calmly. He stepped closer to me, causing our noses to almost touch. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his, he then reached down, and took the ice pack from my now frozen hands and gingerly placed it on my cheek.

I looked at him stunned. He was being so gentle but only moments ago he hit Sasuke!

"If you want the swelling to go down quicker, brat, you had better keep this on it." He whispered while taking my hand and placing it on the ice pack while removing his warm ones. He stepped back and turned away from me. I didn't see his face as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find you a change of cloths. Yours are covered in dirt."

As he walked off I looked down and noticed that from my fall I was indeed covered in the red clay that is used on the track.

"Shit"

**Three minutes later:**

Sasori came back out carrying a beautiful black kimono with a light pink sash and cherry blossoms encasing the fabric. He handed it to me and showed me to the bathroom.

Just like the rest of the house it had the same wooden walls. It gave the house a very woods-y feel. I smiled to myself as I changed cloths. After I had put on the kimono I looked into the mirror and saw myself.

The silk fabric felt like a cloud on my pale skin.

It was beautiful.

**Sasori's POV**

She walked out cautiously. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. She was beautiful in every way.

For a moment I forgot about social standards and other non-sense like that. I didn't care. She was here with me.

"What do you think?" She asked timidly. Her innocent emerald eyes looked into mine, as if staring straight into my soul.

I smiled to her and walked forward. I gently brushed a lock of air behind her ear and became trapped in her eyes.

I didn't know what was happening; I had lost all control of my body.

I leaned forward and trapped her pink lips in a passionate kiss.

At first, she was shocked, but it didn't take long for her to begin kissing me back.

Our tongues battled for dominance, a battle that I eventually won. My tongue searched through every crevis of her mouth, memorizing each dip and curve.

We eventually had to break apart for a much needed breath of air.

I looked into her emerald eyes and she looked into mine. She swiftly kissed me on the lips then breathed out that she had to leave.

I reluctantly drove her home, but as soon as I dropped her off onto the cobblestone driveway, I couldn't help but feel that she was different from everyone else.

She wasn't going to hurt me like everyone else had.

She was special.

And my last realization was…

I'm in love with her.

**WOOOHOOOOO I'm back! That writers block was KILLER! But thank you all sooooo very much for your comments and reviews, they were much appreciated! **

**Sasori- Your finally back? **

**Sakura- It took you FOREVER!**

**Chipmunk-chan- It didn't take me that long, gosh!**

**Tobi- Yes it did Chipmunk-chan. It took Chipmunk-chan a long log time! Tobi missed you!**

**Chipmunk-chan- Thank you Tobi. I missed you too. I especially missed getting new reviews! Tehehe**

**Sakura- I doubt anyone is even reading this anymore. You took to long.**

**Sasori- I agree with the brat. You took forever.**

**Chipmunk-chan- Is there anyone out there? Please leave a review in the little box at the bottom of the screen! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I hope you all liked the last chapter! Here is the next one.**

**Tobi-Really? That's it? No big sayings or anything?**

**Sasori- I actually have to agree with the kid, usually there is a lot….more.**

**Sakura-Are you feeling ok, Chipmunk-chan? **

**Chipmunk-chan-Yes, I am fine, I am just so very exited for the readers to see this chapter! **

**Sasori-What did you do? **

**Chipmunk-You have to read it to find out. ;)**

**Sakura & Sasori-Oh shit.**

**Tobi-YAY!**

**Chipmunk-Tobi, disclaimer please!**

**Tobi-Chipmunk-chan doesn't own Naruto, or Tobi, or Sasori, or Gaara, or-**

**Sakura-Get on with it Tobi!**

**Sasori-Damn it! Chipmunk-chan doesn't own shit got it!**

**Chipmunk-Well that works. Except, I own Bob.**

**Chapter 7: Sasori's POV**

"I'm back!" I shouted through the door. I wasn't sure if the hag was here or not but its better safe then sorry.

"Oh, Sasori! How are you today?" Granny Chiyo, or Hag, asked me with a big wrinkled smile on her face.

"Fine Granny, where were you earlier?" I asked her casually.

She looked at me mischievously, "watching you and the pink haired girl. You were so sweet with her, just like how you used to be before your parents died." She ended her sentence sadly. I know that she misses my parents just as much as I do, if not more.

Chiyo and I have only recently gotten back on speaking terms. For so long I had blamed her for my parents deaths. I had even gone so far as to join a gang to get away from her. But when I came to her and said I wanted to change…she accepted me.

***FLASHBACK***

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I had sworn to myself that I would never come back here. But I was desperate.

"Hello? Who is it?" Granny Chiyo asked in her kind, gentle voice. I had missed it so much. The last time I had seen her…I told her that I hated her. I told her that if I ever saw her again I would kill her. And the last time I had….I nearly did.

"I-its me Granny. Its Sasori." I said. My voice shook. I'd never admit it, but I _needed_ her. I _needed _some sort of family back in my life and she was that.

"Sasori? What are you doing here?" She asked me in a cold voice. Her eyes turned to steel.

I flinched at the sight. I didn't know what to say to her. All I could think of was that I was going to lose her again and I couldn't take it so I just…spoke.

"I want to come home." My voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. But it was sincere.

I looked down at the ground, away from her eyes and I began to turn away. But suddenly something grabbed my arm and pulled me.

I was stunned. I didn't know what was happening until I felt a warm embrace encase my body.

"Welcome home, Sasori." She whispered into my blood-red hair.

I had devoted myself to becoming numb to all emotion and feeling. But these words, her kindness, it brought it all back. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground and cried, with my grandmother holding me.

***END FLASH BACK***

I snapped back to reality when I realized what the Hag had said. "Watching you and the pink haired girl." What did that mean?

"Hag! What do you mean 'watching me and the pink haired girl?" I shouted after her.

"All I mean is that I was here and I didn't think it necessary to bug you both so I just kinda watched. Why were you being so gentle with her anyways?" She asked in a grandmotherly way.

"Some idiot hit her. I just thought-. Since she was being so nice to me-. I just-." I couldn't finish a single one of my sentences.

"Sounds like you're in love my boy." Chiyo said simply with a wide smile on her lips.

"Love? I barely know her! I only just met her! I can't be in love that quick…can I?" I was confused. Truth be told I had never been in love before so I wasn't quite sure if I was in it or not.

"That doesn't matter. Love has found you, Sasori. Don't let it slip away." She said with pleading eyes. Then she added, "I let the love of my life go. And because I did that I was forced to marry the man that raped me and impregnated me with your mother. I hated him with every fiber of my being! But the love of my life was gone. He was gone because I waited too long. Don't make my mistakes Sasori. Make your own." She pleaded with me.

I was stunned. I never knew that Chiyo was raped and I never knew that she hated my grandfather. She always tried to either avoid talking about him or she would just say, "He was a good man." I never thought it had been something like that.

"Chiyo, I'm sorry. I never knew." I said to her, but she held up a hand to me and shook her head.

"Only be sorry if you let that girl leave you. Only be sorry if you don't pursue true love Sasori. If you let that girl leave, she may never come back. She's a pretty young thing and she needs protection and she needs somebody that is going to truly love her. Are you going to be that somebody?" Chiyo asked me seriously.

I looked her straight in the eyes. My voice firm and I spoke…

"Yes"

**Sakura POV**

I can't believe he kissed me. It was like a dream!

The kiss had happened an hour ago but I was still thinking about it. I couldn't help it! I think I might actually love him. But I don't think he feels the same about me. How do I know?

I sighed loudly and fell onto my powder-puff pink queen sized bed. I promptly grabbed my teddy bear, Alfred, and looked into his deep black eyes that where mostly covered by his light brown fuzzy fur.

"What do you think Alfred? Do you think he likes me?" I asked him while petting his soft hair.

"Of course he likes you!" A voice called.

"Hey Bob." I said in a droning voice. His visits had become regular ever since he had figured out my address. He wasn't a threat in any way so I was O.K. with his occasional visits. He just always came in through the window instead of a door.

"So…guy troubles? Tell Ol' Bob." He prompted. It was so strange that nobody seems to pay him much attention. He is so kind and funny. Granted he has an undying obsession with Ino, but he was still funny. He had a pair of circular glasses, a plaid shirt tucked into his beige slacks and brown loafers. But underneath his glasses he actually had incredible, lightning blue eyes that could pierce your soul and messy, brown hair to cover them.

"It's the new kid, Sasori. I know I just met him, but I can't get him out of my head!" I sighed and plopped down onto my fluffy bed and threw a pink, fuzzy pillow over my face.

"What do I do, Bob?" I said through the pillow.

"Weellll," he said as he plopped down beside me on the bed, "You could start by getting to know him so then he can see that, unlike most of the girls at our school, you are genuine."

I removed the pillow from my face and looked at him confused.

"But aren't you going after one of the least genuine girls at our school?" I asked him.

He gave a small chuckle and removed his silly glasses so he could look at me properly. (He only wears them for show, they are not real.) His blue eyes looking at me, searching for something inside of my emerald orbs.

"Sakura, can I tell you something with you promising not to tell anyone else?" He asked me.

Again, I was confused, but I nodded my head.

"Sakura….I don't like Ino." He said while looking at me intensely.

"Ok, so who do you like?" I asked him. I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Sakura, I don't like any girl at our school." He said again, trying to say something that I was obviously not understanding.

I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"Sakura, I'm gay."

This caught me off guard. I was waiting for anything BUT that!

"You're what?" I asked dumbfounded. I just couldn't wrap my head around it! He acted like such a lost puppy to Ino. He even proclaims his love for her every few weeks.

"I just don't want people knowing so I act like Ino's bitch. Its better than people making fun of me." He shrugged.

His eyes were sad then he whipped his head back to me, "your not gonna tell anyone, right?" He pleaded.

"Of course not, but why did you tell me?" I asked, yet again, confused. If he wanted to stay in the closet, why didn't he just not say anything?

"Because I trust you. You're the nicest girl at our school and definitely the only one with a heart and to top it off I consider you a friend." He said quietly.

I grabbed him around the stomach in a tight hug and giggled.

"You know, it's every girls dream to have a gay friend."

He patted my head gently.

"And it's every guys dream to have such an amazing friend."

**Chipmunk-chan-Well that was fun!**

**Tobi—Chipmunk-chan! When is Tobi coming back?**

**Chipmunk-chan- In the next chapter. Your gonna be at a sleep-over Tobi!**

**Tobi- So Tobi has been a good boy?**

**Chipmunk-chan- Yes, Tobi has been a very good boy!**

**Sasori- So, that's what you were so happy about? I go back to the Hag and now I'm in….love?!**

**Chipmunk-chan- Pretty much!**

**Sakura- And don't forget, Bob is gay! I didn't see that coming.**

**Sasori- Nobody did.**

**Chipmunk-chan- Well, I did.**

**Sasori- Only because you wrote it!**

**Sakura- Yeah, you have an unfair advantage! You need to show us these stories first!**

**Chipmunk-chan- I show Tobi.**

**Tobi-Yeah! Because Tobi is a good boy!**

***Chipmunk-chan pats Tobi on head and gives Tobi a cookie***

**Sasori- Well, leave a review in the little box at the bottom and tell Chipmunk-chan what you thought.**

**Sakura- And remember, if you are gay, lesbian, straight, bi, purple, whatever! Never put others down because of it. If one of your friends is in these categories and they get the confidence to tell you, be there for them! Don't hang them out to dry! People are just people after all. **

**Chipmunk-chan- Couldn't have said it better myself. Well see you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! School kinda got me booted from the computer. But I'm back now and I loved all the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Sasori-It's good to feel loved once in your life.**

**Chipmunk-chan-Getting sentimental on me there Sasori?**

**Sasori-Of course not! It's just that you've been gone so I thought I would be nice, is that so wrong?**

**Sakura-*Hugs Sasori* Not at all Sasori!**

**Sasori-*Blush* GET OFF!**

**Tobi-Don't yell at Sakura-chan!**

**Chipmunk-chan-It's ok Tobi. He isn't mad at Sakura. He's just embarrassed. **

**Tobi-Oh, Chipmunk-chan?**

**Chipmunk-chan-What is it Tobi?**

**Tobi-Tobi was wondering if Tobi was going to come back in the story. Tobi's been being a very good boy!**

**Chipmunk-chan-Yes you have been being a good boy Tobi. And as a reward you will be in this story from here on out.**

**Tobi-YAY! *Hugs Chipmunk-chan***

**Sakura and Sasori-HE'S COMING BACK!**

**Chipmunk-chan-*Holding baseball bat* Yeah, got a problem with it?**

**Sasori and Sakura-NOPE!**

**Chipmunk-chan-Good! Then Tobi, take it away.**

**Tobi-Chipmunk-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. She only owns Bob. **

**Sasori-Poor Bob.**

***Chipmunk-chan chases Sasori with baseball bat.***

**Sakura-*Laughing* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Sakura's POV**

Sakura laid on her bed hours after Bob had left. She stared up at her bubblegum ceiling thinking about what he had said to her. She still couldn't believe that Bob was gay. He fallows Ino around like a lost puppy!

'**Maybe Ino's actually a dude?' Sakura's inner wondered.**

Sakura laughed at this. Most people would think that Ino and Sakura were best friends. But in actuality ever since middle school they have despised each other. All because of Sasuke Uchiha.

***FLASHBACK***

"Ino! Ino! Guess who just agreed to be my lab partner?" Sakura asked giddily.

"Who?" He best friend Ino asked her. They had been friends since grade school and were always close.

"Sasuke!" The little bubble gum haired girl replied with a wide smile.

Ino, instead of congratulating her friend as Sakura had hoped, slapped her long-time friend.

Sakura felt the strike but the pain did not come immediately. She looked at Ino and saw that Ino's flat blue eyes were wet.

"He's MINE!" Ino screamed at her friend. Sakura was still in shock. She didn't know what to think of the situation.

'**Why is Ino so mad?' Sakura's inner asked in a small voice.**

"Ino, what did I do? I thought you would be happy for me." Sakura asked tears threatening to fall down her small porcelain face. She didn't understand why her friend was so mad. Ino and Sakura had been friends for so long, she was sure Ino would be proud of her.

"Billboard Brow your so STUPID!" Ino screamed at Sakura, pushing her down to the ground. As Sakura hit the ground a cloud of dirt floated into the air.

"He's Mine….Mine…..Mine" Ino screamed, emphasizing each word with a sharp kick to Sakura's side.

Sakura began to cry from the pain until a teacher rushed over and grabbed Ino and pulled her away.

Sakura laid there, her side burning from each kick. But what hurt the most were the words that Ino had said. They hurt more than any kick or punch ever could.

"I hate you Sakura Haruno!" Ino screamed one last time as they took her to the principle.

As soon as Sakura entered the door to her house she noticed two things. One, there was company here. The second, was that her parents where home.

"Sakura! How are you, my little cherry blossom?" Mrs. Haruno asked in an overly exaggerated voice that was only meant for infants or dogs as she hugged Sakura's injured frame.

When Sakura unconsciously winced at her mothers hug, her mother let got of her. There was no more of the overly exaggerated joy, now her face was hard as stone as she glared down at Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to apologize to Ino. You were wrong. Weren't you?" Mrs. Haruno informed Sakura.

As she told Sakura this, the little pinkette became aware that a blonde ponytail was hiding behind her mother.

Sakura looked from her mother to Ino, then back to her mother.

"But she hit me!" Sakura said defensively. Immediately she knew that this was the wrong answer. The look on her mothers face told her that much, but the hand that struck her cheek made the point even more clear.

"SHE IS OUR GUEST! TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!" He mother hollered at her.

Ino, still hidden behind Mrs. Haruno, looked mortified. But she just stared. She was just like everyone else. Everyone just sat there and watched Sakura get punished for something she didn't do.

By the end of that night Sakura had two black eyes, three broken ribs, and a broken pinkie finger. And this was a normal day in the Haruno house.

Sakura had learned even before that first beating that her parents where not people to make mad. In fact, Sakura preferred it when they were out in some other country somewhere to if they where home.

She knew what them being home meant.

***END FLACHBACK***

Sakura sighed as she buried herself in her pink pillow paradise. Three days after her first beating, Ino had become friends with her again and that was where they were today, even if it was a fragile friendship.

She and Ino left the entire incident in the past and got on anyway. Now she even considered the flirtatious blonde as a close friend! Who would have thought.

"**Wallowing in self-pity again? Sakura's inner asked.**

"_Of course not! I was just thinking!" Sakura argued back._

Sakura leapt from her bed and looked at her Pink Panther clock and saw that the highly it was only 4:00 in the evening. Meaning that she had 2 hours to get ready and get to Ino's house for her "sleep-over party." Really it was just a formality. Ino had invited Sakura and the girls to her mansion house and told them that they could bring a 'friend.' For Ino that probably meant the boy-toy of the night, for Sakura it meant seeing Sasori again.

Sakura dressed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute pink collared tee-shirt that showed off her nice bust. She pulled on her pink and gray converses and bolted out the door and ran the 3 blocks to Sasori's house. She stood panting outside of the door but before she could knock, it opened! Sasori stood in the doorway with a lazy pair of jeans and a black tee shirt that said PUPPET MASTER in big bold white letters. He looked at her curiously and arched a single perfect eyebrow.

Once Sakura caught her breath she started speaking in a rush, "InoinvitedmetohersleepoverpartyandIamsupposedtobr ingsomeonesowouldyouliketogo?"

She looked at him hopefully and he stood there visibly going over her rapid words to decipher the actual message. After a painful 3 minutes he smiled at the pinkette.

"Sure."

After Sasori grabbed his necessary over-night supplies, he and Sakura climbed into his red and black sports car. With Sakura's careful instruction they managed to arrive at Ino's massive abode. The blond in question was standing outside waiting with hands on her hips for as Sakura and Sasori walked up the drive.

'_We must be late_.' Sakura thought to herself idly.

'**Oh well!**' her inner thought back.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for you for half an hour! Everyone else is already here so hurry up." Ino shouted before leading them inside. The inside was just as amazing as the out. The ceiling was vaulted and the space was HUGE! The walls glimmer with a golden undertone. Sakura walked in casually while Sasori walked stiff. He wasn't used to the surroundings.

The three walked into the lush living area and saw Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Kiba all sitting in either plush reclining chairs or on the huge matching sofa. They all turn to look at Sakura and ignore Sasori.

"Where have you been? We were worried!" Hinata cried as she launched herself at Sakura in a powerful hug.

"Sorry, I fell asleep and it took me a while to get Sasori so-." She stopped midsentence realizing what a horrible mistake she had made. By judging the looks on her friends faces she could have recited what Ino was going to say before she said it.

"Fell asleep with whom? Sasori?" Ino asked expectantly.

Sakura blushed uncontrollably, "Ino! Get your head out of the gutter! Of course we—"

"Did." Sasori interrupted calmly. He had walked unnoticed up to Sakura's side and now stood with an arm around her waist and was looking happily at her friends. He hadn't meant to do anything. In fact, he didn't know what he was doing until he was doing it. His hatred toward these kind of people just all blew out of him in one snide remark.

Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor. No one had been expecting Sasori to speak, let alone say THAT!

Sakura blushed deeply but decided to play along.

"Sasori! You weren't supposed to say anything!" She buried her face in his shirt so no one could see her fighting laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. They asked." He was truly enjoying this. For some reason he could act like this with Sakura. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have said a single word like this! But this pinkette brought out something that even he didn't know about himself.

"Ok lovebirds. That's enough. Lets play spin the bottle before they start fucking in the hall." Ten-Ten exclaimed loudly from Neji's lap.

Sakura and Sasori sat down on the loveseat. Sasori began to feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable. As if Sakura could feel it, she weaved her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. The game dragged on with the bottle mainly landing on Kiba and Hinata. Ino, who for once, didn't have a date just kissed anyone she felt like. The second time she kissed Kiba, Hinata began looking angry.

Finally the bottle landed on Sakura who turned to Sasori and kissed him delicately on the cheek. Ino got up angrily from her seat across from them and walked up to Sasori.

"**This** is how you kiss somebody." She pushed Sasori backward so he was laying on the floor with her on top as she viciously kissed him. Sasori was trying his best not to puke as this whore-ish preppy bitch stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"That's enough, Ino." Sakura said angrily from next to them. Ino didn't stop and Sasori was too stunned to push her off.

"I said that's enough, Ino!" Sakura pulled Ino off of Sasori. The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Ino announced that she was going to go get the alcohol. Once she was gone Sakura crouched down next to the very still and very stunned Sasori.

"I am sooo sorry about that. Please don't hate me." Sakura pleaded. Sasori turned to her slowly with a questioning gaze.

"Why would I hate you? Its not your fault that I was just kissed by a penny-whore." He whispered quietly to her. Sakura giggled slightly.

Shortly Ino returned with a full 4 cases of beer. They sat down and watched Scary Movie II while drinking. Sasori made sure to only drink one so that he wouldn't have any issues but Sakura on the other hand knocked back half of one 24 pack by herself. She was past being drunk and she kept laughing at random times.

"Hey Sasori, now's a perfect time to take advantage of her." Ino whispered to her. He looked at her stunned and saw that her eyes were slightly cloudy as if she was close to being drunk, but still clear enough to mess with others.

"No way in hell." Sasori answered bluntly. Ino shrugged.

"Have it your way. But she is easily manipulated when drunk. Watch." Ino walked over to Sakura and helped the giggly pinkette to her feet.

"Sakura, take off your shirt." Ino commanded, Sakura nodded and began tugging her pink shirt off. Sasori jumped up and held the shirt down.

"That's going to far." He hissed while struggling against the surprisingly strong drunk pinkette.

"That's nothing. Sakura, kiss Sasori." Ino commanded with a devilish smirk. Sakura spun around and caught Sasori in a heated kiss. The shock opened his mouth and the over-whelming taste and smell of beer invaded his senses. He pushed the pinkette off as carefully as he could.

Ino looked angrily at Sasori. "What are you doing? This is the only chance a loser like you could possibly have at getting laid by someone like us. Why not be a good little Goth and take advantage of her like your told."

Sasori glared at her and turned to Sakura. He caught her hazy eyes with his clear ones.

"Sakura, we are going home now." He said firmly. Ino glared at him and pulled Sakura to her.

"No! Its my party and she is going to stay. You had your chance. Now you've pissed me off Goth! Kiba! Neji! Hold him still!" The guys in question launched at Sasori and pinned his arms. Ino whipped out a recording camera and started filming.

"Sakura, give Sasori a blowjob like the good little slut you are." Sasori's eyes widened as Sakura crawled over to him and sat on her knees at eye level with his crotch. She looked up at him and he could see that she wasn't as drunk anymore. He started hating her. Why was she doing this to him? Why was she going to do something like this to him? He thought she felt something for him. Sure maybe it wasn't love, but he had hoped that this time, she wasn't just using him. Apparently…he was wrong.

Sakura pulled down his pants and boxers easily and wrapped her small hand around his limp member. She began pumping slowly at first then quicker.

"Stick it in your mouth!" Ten-Ten cried out while laughing. Sakura did as she was told and began sucking Sasori's dick. He moaned quietly as she began deep-throating him. When he finally came in her mouth, she swallowed it and sat back.

"Alright, now you can take her home. We've had our fun." Ino sneered at him. He swiftly put his pants back on and dragged Sakura back out to his car. Once they were inside her snapped.

"What the hell was that?" He shouted at her. She visibly flinched.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think she would make me do that. Sasori, I am sooo sorry." She apologized with tears in her eyes.

"That's not the point Sakura! I know you weren't drunk. Why did you do it?" He shouted again, not looking at her.

"It's a long story." She whispered. He huffed and turned to her.

"Then I guess we're going to your house 'cause I want to know." She sunk down in the seat and looked like she was ready to cry. Sasori felt terrible, but what she had just done deserved a few harsh words he reasoned. The drive to Sakura's house was silent and uncomfortable. But the worst part was that it had started to rain.

**Chipmunk-chan- Done!**

**Sasori- ….**

**Sakura- EWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Tobi- I thought I was supposed to be in this one!**

**Chipmunk-chan-Sorry Tobi. I totally forgot. I was in the zone here.**

**Sasori- WHAT ZONE IS THAT?! THE RAPE ZONE?**

**Sakura- This is really weird now. **

**Bob- Chipmunk, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Chipmunk-chan- I don't know. I haven't posted anything in a while! Just be happy I actually WROTE something! Sheesh and its 8 pages long! **

**Bob- *sigh* Congratulations Chipmunk-chan. **

**Sakura- Your only saying that because she owns you.**

**Sasori- CHANGE THE CHAPTER!**

**Chipmunk-chan-No way in hell. **

**Tobi-While they argue, please rate and review in the box!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was in a bad way for a while. But I'm good now and school is almost over! I plan to update this story on either a weekly (or better) basis. XD Thank you all SOOO much for reviewing my story and helping me write this again. I love you all! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Sasori- If you are so sorry then update more often.**

**Tobi- Sasori-danna! Don't be mean to Chipmunk-chan.**

**Chipmunk-chan-You know Sasori; if I didn't know better…I would think you were starting to ENJOY this story.**

**Sasori-*blush* Chipmunk-chan owns nothing. **

**Chapter 9**

The drive had been long and awkward. Sasori refused to speak to or look at Sakura. When they finally pulled up to her drive way and the engine turned off. He _still _wouldn't look at her. She felt like she could cry, but Sakura kept a stiff upper lip and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ri— Ah!" She was in midsentence when Sasori quickly grabbed her wrist. He was looking down at the divider in between them.

"What happened back there? You owe me that much of an explanation." His voice was pained. It was as if Sakura had kicked him in the chest. She let out a breath of air that she hadn't known she was holding and nodded. Through his blood red bangs he saw her nod and released her arm. He pushed open his door and followed her up to the front door.

Once they were inside, Sasori took a moment to look around. The house was nothing like Ino's. It looked more like a home. A very rich home, but still a home. Sakura led him to the dimly lit living room and he plopped down in the reclining chair. She sat awkwardly on the loveseat farthest from him.

"W-would you like a cup of tea?" she asked nervously. He saw her fidget and inwardly smiled. He knew he was scaring her, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He shook his head menacingly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sasori spoke first. His deep voice seemed to echo around her.

"What happened back there?" It was more of a demand then a question. Sakura jumped at the abrupt question and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, barely audible.

"Don't play games with me Sakura!" Sasori suddenly shouted, Sakura almost jumped to the vaulted ceiling.

"S-sorry, S-Sasori. I-I have to do w-whatever I-Ino says. I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't think they'd m-make me do t-that to y-you." She stammered. He could tell he had scared her shitless and decided to ease off a bit…but only a bit.

"You were sober, weren't you?" He asked softer but there was still a very obvious tone of anger in his voice. She nodded slowly without looking at him. He huffed loudly and stood from his seat. He walked up to her and sat down on the other part of the loveseat.

"Then, why did you do it?" His question was barely a whisper.

She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Its complicated."

Sasori chucked dryly, "You just gave me a blowjob and now you say its too complicated to explain why. Not gonna fly pinky."

She smiled at him and took in a deep breath. "

"Ever since I was little, my family and Ino's have been very close. Kinda like business partners for life. Except I was always told that if Ino told me to do something, I had to do it, no matter what. At first, I refused. And every time I refused, I would be beaten with my fathers belt. They would watch us play and if Ino said I had to be the pony to her princess, I was forced to get on hand and knee and carry her around. Even now, if she tells my parents that I didn't do exactly as I was told, I would be beaten."

Sasori's eyebrows had shot straight to his blood red hairline and hadn't come down yet. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"I am truly sorry Sasori. Usually she just has me dance with Kiba or do a strip tease or something. I had no idea she would do something like that to you." Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Sasori sighed and looked at her intently.

"Let's say we just forget about it. Besides, I would rather get to know you a bit better BEFORE I have sex with you." He teased lightly, she giggled.

They sat in the loveseat watching a terrible old movie that they weren't paying attention to. Sakura ran her pale hand through Sasori's messy hair entranced. He let out a soft chuckle before pulling her down to lay her head in his lap.

She turned to look up at him. Sakura smiled as he started petting her cheek with his course artistic hands. It didn't take long for the pinkette to fall asleep under his ministrations. He carried her bridal style up to her bedroom. (He assumed it was hers, seeing as it was COVERED in pink.) He laid her down on the puffy pink bed.

Sasori stood over her and smiled. And not a smile to get people off your back…a real smile.

**MORNING**

Sakura woke up and tried to roll over only to find a heavy arm draped over her. She glanced beside her and saw Sasori! She was about to scream, but she realized what a golden opportunity it was to see him sleeping.

He looked like an angel! His snore was light and he looked happy. Sakura wished she could be apart of the dream that made him happy like this.

She couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch his beautiful face. She lightly ghosted her slim fingers along his jaw, his nose, his eyebrows, and finally his lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily. She jumped back.

"S-sorry." She mumbled.

"I didn't say stop. I was just asking what you were doing." He said simply, pulling Sakura back to him. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed as he buried his face in her strawberry-scented hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice came from the window.

Sakura popped up and looked to see Bob and Tobi in the window. Bob was smiling brightly but Tobi's posture suggested that he was displeased.

"Bob! Tobi!" Sakura shouted and scrambled out of bed to launch at Bob is a powerful hug.

"What? We didn't mean to interrupt! Get back to it! GO GO GO!" Bob laughed to her. She giggled at her life-long friend and turned to Tobi.

"Hi Tobi! I haven't seen you in a day." At first it seemed like Tobi was angry, but he swiftly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sakura! I missed you sooo much Sakura! Whatcha been doing? Where you been? Who's he? Oh wait! He's Sasori right? Awesome! You're dating Sasori now? I get it!" Tobi's excited words came out in a rapid turret. Sakura had no hope of keeping up. She started giggling. It was hard for her sometimes to realize that this excessively happy and bubbly boy was her senior.

"Sakura, wanna go get breakfast at my place? Sasori can come along. After a hard night with you, he must be tired." Bob winked at her. Sasori began to feel pangs of jealously for the dark haired boy that Sakura seemed to be so close to.

After a few moments of random babbling, the group of 4 finally made there way to Bob's house. It was a nice house, 2 floors, and yellow and brown paint scheme. It looked like a cute storybook home. Bob led them inside and ran to the kitchen while Sasori, Tobi and Sakura sat around the television watching Naruto Shippunden on cable. **(A/N I had to!** **Couldn't help it!)**

It didn't take long for Bob to emerge from the kitchen with a large stack of buttermilk pancakes and a large bowl of eggs. They sat around the cozy dining table and Sasori watched as Sakura began an animated conversation with Tobi about the importance of Glitter in everyday life.

Bob turned to Sasori with serious blue eyes. Bob jerked his head toward the small patio. Sasori, taking the hint, got up and followed bob outside.

Once outside, Bob plopped down on a folding lawn chair and indicated for Sasori to do the same. Once he had Bob turned to him with a stern gaze behind his thick glasses.

"I don't know you and I don't trust you. I have known Sakura her entire life. I have been there more than her own parents have! I have seen how her friends treat her, what they make her do. It's sick! I can't bare to watch her go through a relationship like that. If you hurt her, I swear to Kami, I will kill you." Something about how he said it made Sasori realize that he wasn't kidding around.

Sasori looked at him evenly. "I am not dating Sakura."

Bob raised an eyebrow, smirked and walked inside mumbling something that sounded like, "So its gonna be that kind of relationship." Bob mused. He looked at Sasori, slightly amused.

"I think this is going to be fun to watch. I want you to protect her. Especially from those bitches she calls friends." Bob got up from his chair, signifying that serious talk was done.

He flashed a grin at Sasori then walked back inside to watch TV with Sakura and Tobi.

Sasori plopped down next to Sakura, just millimeters away from her. They were just too far to touch. Sakura blushed and turned to look at the clock. It was 7:30 am and they had to be at the school by 8, she sighed and slowly stood from her sitting position and walked out of the small living room.

About 10 minutes later, Sasori was stunned to see Sakura in a red tank top and black leather shorts. Her pink hair was straightened around her gorgeous face. In a word "sexy."

"Baby girl I love you dearly and I want to you express yourself but I don't want to have to escort you around school with a gun. So could you please go put on something that _doesn't_ show your sex appeal?" Bob asked in a sweet older-brother tone. Tobi on the other hand waltzed up to Bob and rested his head on the others shoulder. He looked Sakura up and down lazily.

"She looks fine to me, babe. You should ease off. She is a gorgeous girl and we have raised her well." Tobi beamed with a motherly tone. Sakura laughed at the scene and stuck her tongue out at her "parents". She skipped over to Sasori and looped her arms around his waist.

"And if anyone tries anything, I have Sasori." She exclaimed happily. Sasori blushed at her words.

"Oh, is that so?" Bob asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, Sasori. You had better protect our little girl. She is our pride and joy and I suggest nothing happened to her." Bob said mock-sternly.

"Oh, dear. Leave the two love-birds be. Don't you remember how we were at their age?" Tobi beamed at Bob. Bob smiled at the shorter man and the two stood their in a weird gazing-thing that Sasori couldn't understand if he tried.

"Sasori lets go." Sakura tugged on his sleeve. He nodded and followed her out so they could start the walk to the school. It was only 4 blocks so they had plenty of time.

"Hey, Sakura, are Tobi and Bob….dating?" Sasori asked confused. She giggled slightly from next to him.

"I guess so. They always acted like that and I only recently found out that Bob is gay. So I guess they could be." She tried to reason.

"Sounds like you don't know." Sasori deduced coldly.

"Well, you never know with them." Sakura smiled sadly. Sasori saw it before she could hide it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Sakura, I want to know everything. I want to know why you have to do as Ino says. I want to know why I didn't see your parents last night. I want to know why Bob was so afraid of you having 'another boyfriend'. And above all, I want to know why you are faking so many smiles." His voice wasn't loud but Sakura flinced. Sasori saw this and his eyes widened. He let her go.

"Please tell me Sakura. Please." Sasori pleaded. He didn't know why he wanted to know so badly. He just did.

"Come to my house tonight and I will tell you everything." Sakura swore.


End file.
